test2387fandomcom-20200214-history
Promotions
Introduction first promotion * King Tibianus III of Thais, * Queen Eloise of Carlin, * Emperor Kruzak of Kazordoon, * Grand Vizier Ishebad of Ankrahmun, * You can also just say !promotion to get promoted Vocation promotion costs 20,000 gp and can only be bought if the following requirements are met: * The character must be level 20 or higher. Vocation promotion will remain if the requirements are not met at a particular point after purchase, however: * If a character loses level 20, vocation promotion will still apply. Benefits Promoted characters will receive a new title. * Druids will become Elder Druids, * Knights will become Elite Knights, * Paladins will become Royal Paladins, * Sorcerers will become Master Sorcerers. Promoted characters will have a reduced death penalty. In case of death, a promoted character will lose 30% less experience and skills. Item drop rates are unaffected. Health and mana regeneration rates are faster with promotion. Introduction second promotion The second promotion is a permanent vocation upgrade. As well as a new title, promoted players will have enhanced regeneration and a lowered death penalty. Promotions can be bought at royal figures in different societies: * King Tibianus III of Thais, Vocation promotion costs 100 Gold Nugget and can only be bought if the following requirements are met: * The character must be level 300 or higher. Vocation promotion will remain if the requirements are not met at a particular point after purchase. Benefits Promoted characters will receive a new title. * Elder Druids will become Epic Elder Druids, * Elite Knights will become Epic Elite Knights, * Royal Paladins will become Epic Royal Paladins, * Master Sorcerers will become Epic Master Sorcerers. Promoted characters will have a reduced death penalty. In case of death, a promoted character will lose 30% less experience and skills. Item drop rates are unaffected. Health and mana regeneration rates are faster with promotion. Requires Level 500+ *Epic Elite Knight - new spell, exeta mas res. *Epic Royal Paladin -new spell, utani san hur. *Epic Elder Druid - new spell, exura gran sio. *Epic Master Sorcerer - new spell, utito div vita. Introduction third promotion The Third promotion is a permanent vocation upgrade. As well as a new title, promoted players will have enhanced regeneration, more damage and defense and a lowered death penalty. This promotions can be obtained in a Quest. Vocation promotion will remain if the requirements are not met at a particular point after purchase. Benefits Promoted characters will receive a new title. * Epic Elder Druids will become Ascended Elder Druids, * Epic Elite Knights will become Ascended Elite Knights, * Epic Royal Paladins will become Ascended Royal Paladins, * Epic Master Sorcerers will become Ascended Master Sorcerers. Ascended promoted characters will have a reduced death penalty & extra buffs shown down below: *Ascended Elite Knight - Bonus 30HP Regen/Sec & Bonus 5MP Regen/Sec, +20% defense, a new spell: exori max. *Ascended Royal Paladin - Bonus 20HP Regen/Sec & Bonus 10MP Regen/Sec, +10 speed, +10% defense, a new spell: utito tempo max san. *Ascended Elder Druid - Bonus 10 HP Regen/Sec & Bonus 20MP Regen/Sec, +5 speed, +10% healing, a new spell: exura max res. *Ascended Master Sorcerer - Bonus 10 HP Regen/Sec & Bonus 20MP Regen/Sec, +5 speed, +5% magic dmg, 5% healing, a new spell: exevo gran mas mort.